Conjuros de Guerra
by alixcorn-rex-21
Summary: Cada 1000 años 100 niños alienígenas llegan a la tierra para un torneo en la que se enfrentan entre si junto a un humano para denominar a un Rey para su raza, pero un extraño ser apodado 'El Dios Mamodo' se encargara de que eso no pase... ¿Que podría pasar? (OC's Disponibles) Advertencia: Lime. Gore. En peores circunstancias Lemon.
1. Prologo

**Ali: Y ahora con ustedes... *Solo de tambor* YO! *Suenan aplausos de la nada***

 **Nathan: No se que demonios hace escribiendo otro fic sabiendo que tienes mas de 24 proyecto en Fanfiction por delante (-_-U)**

 **Male: Aw... Déjala... Ya sabes que sus extraños arranques artísticos son totalmente incontenibles y ya sabes como se pone cuando no puede hacer nada relacionado con escribir o leer algo nuevo y "Recién salido del horno" (^.^)**

 **Kati: Shi** **~ Además, esta historia es demasiado _Cool!_ Esta inspirado en uno de mis animes favoritos! *Fangirleo intenso* Junto con algo de Harry Potter y mucha, mucha, mucha ¡Magia! *Aparece vestida como Harry Potter junto con varios libros del mismo y mangas de _Zatch Bell!_ (º3º)**

 **Ali: Exacto (:D) Además... Estoy aburrida (-_-) y la maquina de ideas de mi cabeza no da para mas, mas bien esta es una historia que escribí hace Siglos (8 años) y es la primera vez que la subo aquí (^3^)**

 **Nathan: Bueno, ya entendí, prosigue con tus locuras y yo me voy a dar una ducha (-_-)**

 **Kati: Deberías, apestas a perro mojado *Cara de asco***

 **Male: Concuerdo (^.^U)**

 **Ali: Si, largo de aquí Tu apestoso olor afecta mi Sinusitis (º..º) Volviendo a lo que de verdad importa (^^) El Fic! XD XD XD**

 **Disclaimer: Zatch Bell! Le pertenece a Makoto Raiku e Inazuma Eleven le pertenece a LEVEL-5**

 **Advertencias: Gore. Posible Lime y Lemon (Si lo desean). Posibles insinuaciones de Yaoi~ (Nunca puede faltar)**

* * *

 _ **Prólogo**_

* * *

 _ **15 Años Atrás...**_

* * *

 _-¿Ahora me dirás quien eres?- Preguntó Endo sentado delante de una pequeña niña de cortos cabellos tan amarillos como el sol y extraños ojos chispeantes peculiarizados por una fina línea negra debajo de cada ojo_

 _-Sip~ Soy Astra. Es un placer- Dijo la pequeña niña extendiendo su mano hacia el_

 _-El placer es mío Astra, yo soy Satoru Endo- Dijo el recibiendo la mano de la pequeña niña- ¿Y que haces aquí sola? Puede pasarte algo_

 _-La verdad, no recuerdo como fue que llegue aquí- Dijo ella apenada apretando un libro amarillo rayo contra su pecho- Y por que tengo este libro conmigo_

 _-¿Puedo verlo?- Pidió el amablemente, ella se lo extendió y al abrirlo este empezó a desprender un fuerte resplandor amarillo, habían un montón de símbolos extraños que por alguna extraña razón... El los entendía como si fuera una lengua que siempre había hablado...- Wow... Increíble, entiendo todo lo que dice..._

 _-¿En serio?- Dijo ella sorprendida- Lee algo_

 _-Si... Vrontí...- Apenas y soltó esas pequeñas palabras las manos de Astra empezaron a brillar y un poderoso relámpago salió de sus manos a modo de descarga golpeando al castaño_

 _-¡Cielos! ¿Estas bien?- Dijo ella preocupada al ver al pobre castaño todo chamuscado y con el cabello de puntas_

 _-Eso fue... ¡Asombroso!- Dijo el extasiado de la emoción- ¿Que mas puedes hacer Astra?_

 _-La verdad no se, pero de seguro ese libro si sabe- Dijo ella mirando el libro con una gran sonrisa correspondida por el..._

* * *

 ** _Presente..._**

* * *

Y así fue como empezó esa extraña pero hermosa amistad con esa peculiar niña de nombre Astra. La verdad, Astra no era una niña normal, Astra era una extraterrestre de nombre ' _Mamodo_ ' que provenía de un extraño mundo. Con el pasar de los años el y Astra llegaron a formar un gran lazo que la hizo madurar tanto física como emocionalmente, tanto que ahora ella ya no tenía el aspecto de una pequeña de 6 años, ahora era un hermosa joven de 16 y seguía siendo su Mamodo...

-Y así fue como conocí a Astra- Termino de relatar Endo mirando a su pequeño hijo de 6 años sentado en su regazo

¿Y como fue que creció tan rápido?- Preguntó este- Dijiste que ella tenía el aspecto de una niña de mi edad

-Bueno, cuando le propuse matrimonio a tu madre ella me dio el anillo y en cuando tu madre acepto ella dejo de ser una niña y se convirtió en una joven- Dijo el

¡Ohhhh! ¿Y yo podre tener uno también?- Preguntó el entusiasmado haciendo que su padre riera ante su ocurrencia

-No creo que sea así de fácil Enkidu-san- Dijo Astra entrando por la puerta con una pequeña bandeja llena de galletas y dejándolas en la mesa de la sala- Nosotros los Mamodos no somos mascotas o juguetes que puedas tener cuando quieras, somos seres especiales con cualidades especiales

-¡Oh! Al igual que Aelo, Fotiá, Étoi y Krýo- Dijo el niño refiriéndose a los Mamodos de Kazemaru, Goenji, Kido y Fubuki

-Si y los otros también- Dijo ella sentándose en el sillón mientras comía una galleta

La puerta principal se abrió dejando ver a un joven de 18 años y una mujer de mayor edad cargando varias bolsas

-¡Mamá!- El pequeño Enkidu se bajo de las piernas de su padre y fue a abrazar las piernas de su madre

-Bienvenidos Tenma-san, Aki-san- Dijo Astra de forma cortes yendo donde Aki para ayudarla con las bolsas

-Gracias Astra-chan- Dijo Aki al dejar de sentir tanto peso en sus manos

-Cuando quieras Aki-san. Tenma-kun ¿Podrías acompañarme a la cocina?- Preguntó ella al castaño

-Si Astra-chan- Dijo este siguiendo a la rubia a dicho lugar

A diferencia de todos los que habitaban en la residencia Endou, Tenma era el único que desconocía que Astra era un alienígena, pero era mejor así...

Todo a su debido tiempo...

* * *

 _ **Muy Lejos de allí...**_

* * *

- _Diakrom..._

Las manos del joven empezaron a salir múltiples fragmentos de diamante disparados como balas de ametralladoras hacía su oponente golpeándolo de llena y haciéndolo caer al suelo; algunos de los fragmentos de diamante terminaron por golpear el libro que sostenía su oponente. Al hacerlo el pequeño niño empezó a desintegrarse en varias chispas al igual que el libro.

-Espero que con esto aprendas a no meterte conmigo, ni con mi gente, ni mi propiedad...- Dijo la joven cerrando su elegante libro azul rey- Ahora lárgate... Tu asquerosa presencia arruina mis elegantes jardines de claveles... Largo...

-Esto no termina aquí ¡Me escuchaste! ¡Tendré mi venganza!- Exclamo la chica con la que se había enfrentado antes

-Ahh... Mala hierba nunca muere...- Susurro molesta volviendo a abrir el libro- _Duusto Diakronus..._

El joven que la acompañaba soplo una fuerte ventisca parecida a la escarcha haciendo volar a la joven que se atrevía a gritarle lejos de su propiedad

-Eso fue muy grosero Ojou-sama- La regañó su acompañante

-Ella se lo busco Dias ( _N/A: Si saben Inglés la "I" se pronuncia "Ai" así que el nombre en realidad sería 'Daias', pero como soy yo lo pongo en Inglés ^^_ ), yo no permito que venga gente a mi propiedad a insultarme y menos a decir sartas sobre mi- Replicó la joven de elegante vestimenta

-Esta bien, concuerdo con que la joven se sobrepaso al insultarla Ojou-sama, pero pudo haberse hecho daño con ese ataque- Reprendió el joven

-Me da igual si se muere, nadie se mete conmigo...- Susurro la joven entrando a su amplia mansión siendo seguida por el joven

* * *

 ** _En otro lugar..._**

* * *

-Ya empezó...- Susurro Étoi mirando por el amplio ventanal de la residencia Kido

-¿Que cosa Étoi?- Dijo Kido llegando donde ella saliendo de la habitación de su hijo y acercándose a ella

-Ya empezó... La llegada de los Mamodos...- Susurro Étoi viendo extrañas estelas de luz cayendo desde el cielo como una lluvia de meteoros

Kido siguió la mirada de la niña observando el mismo escenario que ella

-Imposible... Aun no han pasado 1000 años- Dijo la esposa de Kido llegando donde ellos- ¿Como puede ser eso posible?

-No tengo idea Atsumi-san, pero de seguro se trata de algo malo...- Dijo Étoi con aires serios...

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 **Kati: Wow** **~ Intrigante... Me gusta (^3^)**

 **Male: Si (^.^) Típico de Ali de hacer intrigantes las historias**

 **Ali: Exacto... Oigan... Donde esta el tarado de Nath? (ô_ô)**

 **Nath: *Tirado en el sofá de Ali* ZZZ...**

 **Todas: (-_-U)**

 **Kati: Se durmió...**

 **Ali: Bueno, mejor así (:D) Así podre mostrar la ficha sin problemas (;b) Pero antes, unas pequeñas definiciones para no confundirlas (^^)**

 **-Ataque: Conjuros ofensivos**

 **-Defensa: Conjuros para defenderse de ataques oponentes**

 **-Asistencia: Conjuros que refortalecen la magia de los Mamodos**

 **-Apoyo: Idéntico a Asistenica, sirven para incrementar la habilidad de lucha, velocidad y agilidad de un Mamodo**

 **-Inmovilización: Conjuros que impiden el movimiento del adversario**

 **-Ayuda: Muy parecido a Apoyo, incrementan las habilidades de un Mamodo aliado o del mismo**

 _ **Ficha:**_

 **Nombre y Apellido: (Solo Japonés)**

 **Edad: (Entre 18 y 19)**

 **Apariencia: (Detallada)**

 **Personalidad: (Detallada)**

 **Mamodo: Debe de tener un aspecto de niño de entre 6 y 12 años, pero, no tiene que ser obligatoriamente uno, puede ser hasta un animal ^^ (Nombre, Apariencia, Personalidad y Vestimenta)**

 **Color de Libro: (No repetidos)**

 **Tipo de Conjuros: (Cualquier cosa que se les venga a la cabeza, no quiero nada de elementos repetidos, sean creativos, como conjuros de transformación, ilusiones, gravedad, explosiones, incluso manipular hilos y esas loqueras)**

 **Conjuros: (Solo cuatro, con el tiempo Ali ira agregando mas ^^ Pueden ser de ataque, defensa, apoyo, asistencia, inmovilización y ayuda)**

 **Gustos:**

 **Disgustos:**

 **Historia: (Como conocieron a su Mamodo)**

 **Familia: (Es necesario -_-U)**

 **Color favorito: (Solo uno)**

 **Cosa favorita en el mundo:**

 **Pareja: (Yukimura*, Tsurugi, Kirino, Taiyou*, Fey, Kishibe, Hakuryuu*, Hayato*, Ibuki, Kurosaki, Saryuu, Ichiban, Namikawa*, Masaki, Minamisawa, Yuuichi)**

 **Rival: (Si hay ideas, sueltenlas ;9)**

 **Ropa: (Casual, Pijama, De Gala, Ropa de Playa, Traje de Baño, Invierno)**

 **Extra: (Cualquier locura me sirve ;P)**

 **Ali: Y con esto nos despedimos (:D)**

 **Kati, Otra cosita sin importancia (^3^)... Los que tienen el asterisco (*) Están reservado**

 **Male: Si, ahora si nos despedimos (;P)**

 **Alita... Y compañía se despide...**

 **Besos ;3**


	2. El Primer Ataque

**Que tal gente bonita, con ustedes presento el prime capítulo ^^ Quiero quedar en claro que si no hay suficientes OC's tendré que eliminar esta historia permanentemente al igual que con Bishounen Gakuen y Bosque de Secretos**

 **Pero en fin, con ustedes... ¡El primer capítulo!**

 **Disclaimer: Zatch Bell! Le pertenece a Makoto Raiku e Inazuma Eleven le pertenece a LEVEL-5**

 **Advertencias: Gore. Posible Lime y Lemon (Si lo desean). Posibles insinuaciones de Yaoi~ (Nunca puede faltar)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: El Primer Ataque...**_

* * *

-¡Tenma! ¡Apresúrate o llegaras tarde!- Exclamo Aki desde la cocina mientras que Enkidu terminaba su desayuno

-Mami, eso nunca funciona- Dijo el niño limpiándose la boca con una servilleta- Intenta esto... ¡Tenma-kun! ¡Papa te enseñará una nueva Súper Técnica!

-¿Que? ¿En serio? ¡Ahora mismo bajo!- Exclamo Tenma desde el piso de arriba, el sonido de varios objetos cayéndose llamo su atención y un apurado Tenma llego donde ellos- ¡Ya estoy listo!

-Tenías razón cielo, eso siempre funciona- Dijo Aki acariciando la cabeza de su hijo

-¿Que cosa?- Preguntó Tenma distraído con la boca llena

-Nada, termina rápido o llegarás tarde- Dijo Aki recogiendo los platos

-Si...- Comió lo mas rápido que pudo y dejo su plato cerca de Aki y salió corriendo por la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo- ¡Adiós tía Aki, adiós Enkidu!

-¿Se dará cuenta de que hoy entra tarde mami?- Preguntó el niño

-Se dará cuenta cuando llegue- Dijo Aki terminando de lavar los platos. En ese instante Astra bajo de su habitación vistiendo el uniforme de Raimon de Aki, en realidad ella no estudiaba en Raimon pero si vestía eso no levantaba sospechas de que era un alien- Buenos días Astra

-Buenos días Aki-san, buenos días Enkidu-kun- Saludo Astra cordialmente

-¿Vas a desayunar?- Preguntó Aki

-No se preocupe los mamodos maduros no necesitamos comer todo el tiempo, podemos materializar la energía del sol como comida y ganar energía- Dijo Astra como lo mas lógico dejando una incógnita al pequeño Enkidu

-¿Me explicas eso?- Pregunto el confundido

-Yo como los rayos del sol- Dijo ella

-Ah... Ahora si~- Dijo el pequeño se bajo de la mesa y fue a lavarse las manos pero noto un pequeño paquete azul en la mesa- Mami, Tenma-kun olvido su Bento

-Cierto, ve a cepillarte los dientes y se lo dejare cuando te lleve- Dijo ella, el niño obedeció y fue a hacer lo que dijo su madre

-No se preocupe Aki-san, yo se lo puedo llevar- Se ofreció Astra

-¿En serio?- Preguntó esta

-Si, además, Endo-san también olvido su Bento- Dijo Astra levantando un pequeño paquete naranja

-Esta bien- Dijo Aki

Astra tomo ambos Bentos y salió de casa. En el camino varios ojos se posaron sobre ella y pudo notar varios suspiros, sonrojos y unos que otros comentarios poco decentes que prefirió ignorar. Para cuando estuvo en frente de la entrada de la secundaria con la mirada trato de localizar a Endo y Tenma, cosa que no le fue difícil pues estaban en plena cancha de fútbol hablando obviamente de fútbol, sonrió para sus adentro al ver a ese par tan carismático hablar del fútbol como si se tratara de algo sagrado; dejo sus pensamientos y fue directo donde ellos

-Endou-san, Tenma-kun- Los llamo ella deteniendo su charla sobre lo maravilloso que era el fútbol

-¡Ah! Astra-chan ¿Que haces aquí?- Preguntó Tenma

-Ambos dejaron esto en casa- Dijo ella alzando los Bentos en ambas manos- Si Aki-san no estuviera de seguro ustedes dos serían un verdadero desastre

-Si...- Dijo Endou nervioso rascándose la nuca con su mano mientras que con la otra tomaba el Bento- Gracias Astra

-La próxima vez trataremos de no ser tan despistados- Dijo Tenma tomando su Bento

-Eso espero- Dijo ella con sus brazos en su cintura; sin darse cuenta se entablo en un conversación junto con los dos castaños mientras que los demás integrantes del Raimon miraban embelesados a la rubia

-¿Quien es ella?- Susurro Ibuki

-Presumo que es pariente de Endou-san, por que de Tenma lo dudo- Dijo Matatagi

Un poco alejado de allí dos extrañas siluetas ocultas detrás de unos pocos arbustos veían a Astra mientras que un aura oscura empezaba a rodearlos

-Bien, aprovechemos que esta distraída- Dijo la chica abriendo el libro de color azul petróleo

-Si- Dijo la extraña criatura

- _Zangron..._

Al mencionar el conjuro la extraña criatura puso sus manos delante de el y dos rayos salieron disparados de sus manos, Astra sintió un aura negativo y noto los rayos de energía ir donde ella, afortunadamente logro apartar a Ternma de su lado y recibir el impacto generando una gran nube de humo

-¿¡Que fue eso!?- Exclamo Shindou cubriéndose la cabeza con sus brazos

-No lo se, pero es probable que vengan mas- Dijo Tsurugi ayudándolo a levantarse

-¡Todos! ¿Están bien?- Dijo Tenma después de que el humo se halla disipado

-Si- Respondieron todos

-¡Endou-san! ¿Donde esta Astra-chan?- Exclamo Tenma preocupado

A Endou se le congelo la sangre ¿Y si Astra no sobrevivió a ese ataque? No quiso pensar lo peor pero era imposible. Su anillo empezó a brillar y dirigió la vista hacía arriba en donde se podía ver la silueta de Astra cayendo esta simplemente señalo con su mano al frente dando a entender que el enemigo estaba delante de el, Endou asintió y salió de la nube de humo con su libro en manos al abrirlo este emano un fuerte brillo amarillo dando a entender que había ganado un nuevo conjuro

-¡Astra! _¡Raigekui Gran Vitron!-_ Exclamo este

Astra desde las alturas unió sus manos y una fuerte descarga surgió de estas disparadas hacía el suelo que al hacer contacto con este se dirigieron hacia el mamodo como una gran descarga provocando que este cayera herido con varias descargas rodeando su cuerpo. La nube de humo se disipo y Astra cayo al suelo sin problema

-¿Estas bien Astra?- Preguntó el preocupado- ¿No estas herida?

-No, descuide Endou-san, estoy bien- Aseguro ella quitándose algo de polvo de su hombro y poniéndose en posición de batalla

-Bien, parece que ese ataque no parecio haberte hecho daño...- Dijo la joven que sostenía el libro entre sus manos brillando mientras que el mamodo con forma de muñeco moderno se incorporaba

-¿Quienes son?- Preguntó Endo

-Eso pronto lo sabrás, por los momentos solo quiero destruirte- Dijo el mamodo de aspecto semi-robótico

-Exacto _¡Mero Zangron!-_ Las púas de la cabeza del mamodo empezaron a brillar y una gran ráfaga de rayos empezaron a ser disparados hacia Astra y Endo

- _¡Shiora Vitrona!_ \- Astra unió sus puños creando una gran esfera alrededor de ella y de Endo desviando los rayos

Mientras en la azotea toda la batalla era presenciada por una joven verdaderamente alta de piel tostada con varias pecas esparcidas por el puente de su nariz, en sus pómulos, su cabello negro cual carbón con múltiples mechones decorados con varios pasadores y moños de colores surtidos, las puntas iban en diferentes direcciones como si hubieran intentado sostener la rebelde cabellera pero esta se hubiese desordenado de todas formas que se desordenaban un poco mas debido a la plena brisa que daba estando ella en la azotea, algunos de sus mechones caía sobre su cara y orejas cubriéndolas por completo. Sus ojos rosados centelleantes debajo de una gran maraña de pelo negro cubiertos por espesas pestañas largas. Los rasgos de su rostro mostraban claras señales de ternura con mejillas agolpadas y rosadas, ojos enormes, su fino rostro en forma de corazón, nariz pequeña, labios rosados y pequeños con forma de corazón. Era sin duda la fina personificación de la esencia infantil y si no fuera por su edad y perfecta escultura física la confundirían totalmente con una niña de 10 años en pleno arranque artístico. Vestida nada mas que con una camiseta roja sin mangas con botones al frente con un pantalón de _blue jean_ holgado hasta por encima de las rodillas a modo de bermuda y sandalias bajas de playa y como joyería solo llevaba un brazalete de oro de fantasía en la muñeca izquierda, cualquier fanático que se diera a reconocer diría que su vestimenta estaba 100% inspirada en Monkey. D Luffy de One Piece pero lo único que le faltaba para completar ese estilo era el característico gorro de paja que traía cierta criatura

-¿No crees que deberíamos de ayudarlos Soun?- La pequeña criatura con aspecto de mono de peluche se posiciono en su hombro izquierdo mirando la ardua batalla entre la chica y Endou

-Meh~ Tal vez...- Respondió ella dando un leve bostezo mirando a su mono notando algo extraño en su vestimenta, traía un adorable chaleco rojo junto con un pequeño par de pantalones azules, era como ver la versión mono de Luffy a diferencia de su sombrero- Luffy... ¿Donde esta tu sombrero?

El mono se dio una fuerte palmada en la frente, era uno de los pocos defectos de Soun... Querer compararlo con ese personaje de Manga

-Por ultima vez Soun, mi nombre es Mamoru no Luffy y no pienso usar ese sombrero, me molesta- Dijo el mono señalando dicho objeto tirado en el suelo de la azotea

-Pero se te ve tan lindo...- Dijo ella como niña pequeña, a veces Soun daba la impresión de ser una niña de 10 años que una mujer de 24 años y para colmo le hacían llamar la mejor artista de Inazuma- Además, creo que deberíamos cambiar tu nombre de Mamoru a Mamoru. D Luffy, a fin de cuentas su apellido significa Mono y tu eres un mono. Así que decidido, te llamaras así de ahora en adelante

A Mamoru le bajo una gota por la sien al ver el escepticismo de su pareja ante ese Manga, pero es lo que hacía a Soun única. La puerta de la azotea se abrió dando paso a una joven de tez morena levemente baja, su cabello negro brillante liso con los mechones de los flequillos teñidos de un tenue cían, su flequillo está dividido en tres mechones los cuales están sujeto al derecho por dos broches blancos. Tenía unos brillantes ojos cían los cuales eran ocultos tras unas gafas de pasta con el marco color magenta vestida con una blusa de un magenta muy claro casi transparente con una camiseta violeta de tirantes debajo, junto con una falda negra con los bordes en cían tenue la cual le llegaba hasta las rodillas y unos botines marrones a juego seguida de un pequeño lince americano de tonos grises y marrones

-Soun-san ¿Acaso te has dado cuenta de que Endou-san esta peleando con un mamodo extraño?- Cuestiono ella algo molesta

-Si y se esta poniendo buena la pelea- Respondió ella despreocupada. Tara se golpeo la frente con su palma y soltó un suspiro de disgusto

-Sigo sin creer que se haga llamar adulto- Dijo Lynx con una cara que demostraba total irritación

-Ya somos dos- Le siguió Mamoru

-Debemos de hacer algo ya- Exigió Tara- Alguien podría salir lastimado de gravedad

-Bueno, si insistes- Dijo Soun sacando un libro amarillo neón- Luffy ¿Que mamodo es ese?

A Tara y a Lynx se les formo la misma cara de incógnita seguido de la pregunta mas obvia de todas pero ella se les adelanto al nombre

-A partir de ahora Mamoru se llamará Mamoru. D Luffy, acostúmbrense- Dijo ella haciendo que a todos les bajara una gota por la sien- Responde Luffy

-Ah... Claro, ese es Alm, un mamodo que usa la energía del sol a su voluntad- Explico el mono

-Eso quiere decir que sus conjuros son de energía- Dijo Lynx- Si cubrimos el sol puede que sea mas fácil derrotarlo

-En ese caso, es momento de que Luffy apague las luces- Dijo Soun abriendo el libro que empezó a brillar del mismo color que su tapa- _Sekimo Umbreo..._

De las manos de Mamoru surgió una gran nube oscura que arrojo al sol cubriéndolo por completo sumiendo todo en una fría oscuridad, justo cuando Alm iba a lanzar su próximo ataque a Astra este no pudo pues la oscuridad se lo impidió

-¿Que pasa?- Exclamo la chica- ¿Por que no puedes lanzar tus ataques Alm?

-Mi poder viene del sol Mamiko, si no hay sol soy totalmente inservible- Dijo el mamodo, dirigió su vista hasta arriba notando un peculiar brillo amarillo y una silueta que reconoció a la perfección- Un mamodo bileranio...

-Bien, parece que el show de luces acabo- Dijo Soun despreocupadamente mirando a Tara- Te toca

-Si- Tara abrió su libro y este empezó a brillar de un tono cían un poco mas tenue que el de la tapa- _Shado Nosferastu..._

Una gran aura violeta empezó a rodear a Lynx en forma de espiral, abrió la boca liberando un fuerte y resonante rugido que hizo temblar la tierra, el aura en espiral que lo rodeaba salió impulsaba por el rugido y termino por golpear a Alm y Mamiko, parte de la onda golpeo el libro de Mamiko haciendo que este se incendiara de inmediato. Alm al notar eso empezó a desesperarse

-¡No!- Se acerco al libro y trato de evitar que se quemara, pero era demasiado tarde pues el libro fue consumido por las llamas y el simplemente desapareció entre chispas del mismo color que su libro

Mamiko observo como Alm se desintegraba mientras que el extraño rugido empezó a sonar como una voz humana

- _Lárgate de aquí niña, si no quieres que te pase lo mismo que a tu insignificante Mamodo-_ Dijo Lynx con tono amenazante, Mamiko aterrada obedeció a lo que dijo Lynx y salió corriendo de allí ante la mirada de todos. Apenas y se largo todo volvió a la normalidad como si nada hubiera pasado

-Bien, eso fue divertido- Dijo Soun cerrando su libro

-Si, aunque de seguro habrá mas como ese- Dijo Tara haciendo lo mismo

-¿Como? ¿Feos?- Soltó ella con una pequeña risa contagiando un poco a Tara

-Puede que si, pero me refiero a que pueden que sean así de poderosos. Mira tan solo como dejo a Astra- Dijo Tara mirando a la joven mamodo- No hay que bajar la guardia

-Si...- dijo Soun repentinamente seria- ¿Quieres comprar dulces y comer hasta decir basta?

-Si, por que no- Dijo Tara

-¡Si! ¡Dulces!

Mientras ellas estaban allí Astra ya recuperada miraba con suma atención la azotea, esos conjuros no pudieron haber sido de cualquier mamodo, ni siquiera de uno maduro, esos debieron de haber sido conjuros de mamodos bilenarios

-¿Astra? ¿Estas bien?- Dijo Endou sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Si, estoy bien Endou-san ¿Y usted?- Preguntó ella

-Tranquila, estoy perfecto- Respondió el con su típica sonrisa- Ya lidiamos con un problema, ahora hay que lidiar con otro

-¿Con cual?- Preguntó ella confundida

-Explicarles a mis alumnos lo que vieron- Dijo Endo señalando a los integrantes del Raimon quienes mantenían un rostro de total asombro y otros simplemente tenían la mandíbula hasta el suelo

-Oh... Claro...- Solto ella con una sonrisa nerviosa

Eso iba a ser incomodo...

* * *

 ** _No muy lejos de allí..._**

* * *

-¿Hablas en serio?- Dijo la peli-azul después de haber dejado de beber de su té

-Si, como te lo dije Ayami; si no se erradican todos los mamodos corruptos manipulados por el Dios Mamodo nuestro mundo puede destruirse- Dijo Kaori como si nada bebiendo un sorbo de su té de rosas blancas mirando a su fiel amiga y socia de negocios- Al menos eso es lo que me explico Dias...

-Pero... No tiene sentido- Dijo una voz algo tímida, sentada al lado de Ayami se encontraba una pequeña niña de aspecto de 10 años, su cabello era de un color tan blanco como la más pura nieve largo hasta la mitad de las pantorrillas siendo liso hasta los hombros y terminaba en hermosos rizos, tenía un flequillo hacia el lado izquierdo que llega hasta la oreja de dicho lado dicho flequillo casi cubría su ojo izquierdo y dos flequillos que enmarcaban su rostro cayendo hasta su pecho. Su piel era clara sin llegar a ser lechosa pero lo más resaltante de ella eran dos hermosos orbes disparejos como ojos siendo el derecho verde esmeralda y el izquierdo de una tonalidad carmesí. Vestida con un vestido de color bordó con un corte en el pecho recto con una linea un poco gruesa de una tonalidad más oscura sobre la linea oscura con algunos volados de color crema de cada lado del pecho, tenía una tira de color crema que se cruzaba y luego se ataba a su cuello, en la cintura tenía una cinta gruesa de la misma tonalidad crema que se ataba al frente del lado izquierdo y dejaba dos extremos con las puntas cortadas en picos para ocultar el nudo de la cinta todo finalizado con una rosa roja que nunca se marchita. La falda le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas de forma acampanada debido a unas pinzas que le daban esa forma, por debajo de los bordes tenía cosido un encaje color crema en forma de ondas que sobresalía por dos centímetros, por ultimo para finalizar su adorable conjunto traía unas zapatillas color bordó con cintas que se ataban a sus tobillos- Se supone que el Dios Mamodo solo puede ordenar a los Mamodos Maduros, nosotros los mamodos comunes somos dirigidos por un rey que se elije cada 1000 años...

-Si, pero han habido varios ataque de mamodos corruptos, incluso hubo un ataque en la secundaria Raimon- Dijo Dias entrando a la elegante sala con un pequeña bandeja llena de dulces mixtos. Apenas y entro la sala las dos invitadas desviaron la mirada de el apenadas puesto que para tener el tamaño de un niño de 12 años, era verdaderamente lindo. Su cabello negro estaba peinado hacia atrás con un pequeño mechón cayendo sobre su rosto de forma atractiva, sus brillantes ojos miel casi dorado resaltaban sobre su piel blanca y para darle ese aspecto de ensueño un pequeño lunar debajo del ojo derecho (N/A: Pssst! Si buscan Lancer de Fate/Zero sabrán de donde salió Dias ;P) vestido como el típico sirviente. Dejo la bandeja en la mesa del medio y se posiciono del lado de Kaori- No hay que tener la guardia baja

-En eso tienes mucha razón Dias- Dijo Ayami tratando de no ver el rostro de Dias y su lunar- Hay que desacernos de esos Mamodos

-¿Pero como?- Dijo Harui- Solo somos dos mamodos bilenariso y aunque pudiéramos con todos ellos necesitaríamos a un ejercito

-De eso no te preocupes Harui-san- Dijo Dias con una leve sonrisa- No somos los únicos mamodos bilenarios en este mundo

-Cierto, habrá que empezar a reclutar aliado si queremos erradicar a esa amenaza- Dijo Kaori seria

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Y aquí tienen lectores, el capítulo me salio como lo esperaba ^^**

 **Para quienes no sepan, los conjuros estarán hechos a bases de juegos de palabras en múltiples idiomas y lenguajes y con el paso del tiempo se irán agregando mas conjuros a su libro ^^**

 **Ahora unas pequeñas preguntas para ver si de verdad les gusto el capítulo**

 **-¿Les gusto?**

 **-¿Que les parecieron los ataques de los Mamodos?**

 **-¿Soun dejara de ser tan colorida?**

 **-¿Por que demonios Dias es tan hermoso?**

 **-¿Quien sera el tal Dios Mamodo?**

 **Y con esto me despido**

 **Alita se despide**

 **Besos ;3**

 **P.D. No sabré si les gusto si no hay Review**

 **P.D.2. Si no hay mas OC's tendré que eliminar la historia**

 **Adios ;9**


End file.
